


Oceans Apart

by PeachEclair



Series: Oceans Apart [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachEclair/pseuds/PeachEclair
Summary: Their love was like the ocean, even oceans apart.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Oceans Apart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547632
Kudos: 9





	Oceans Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KadmeRead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadmeRead/gifts).

Her love is like the waves,

pulling him under, intoxicated

a myriad of hues, 

Blinking up from the bottom of the sand,

Still unsure of where and when

but willing to dive in again.

Bliss. 

She is passion, 

power and grace collectively,

Beautiful and deathly,

A whirlwind of inconceivable force

Able to sweep you off your feet,

And grin as you splutter,

Joy.

His love is like the tide.

So perfectly constant.

Every up and down.

Captured in _ “Forever” _.

As sure as a sunrise.

Not stoic, but relaxed.

And endlessly endless.

And they loved together.

Contrast and chaos, constant, 

one wild, who loved steadily,

one logical, whose love seemed untamable.

Viewed in a stranger’s eyes;

They were destined to break,

pull apart like water from the shore,

against the bonds formed by love,

rallying with nature.

However, no matter what;

Through the 

Unpredictable,

Repetitive,

Endless,

nature of their love,

They always found their way back to the sea.


End file.
